Die Young
by Teeny118
Summary: What happens after Paul starts at St. Anthony's? Is it the end of the War Eagles or only the beginning of something better?


**Chapter 1: Out Our Minds**

**Sunday December 10**

Things at the Fisher household haven't changed too much in the last few days, Mom and Dad have been busy with the police to straighten out all of Erik's legal issues. He had been into the police station every day giving statements and testimonies regarding either the robberies or Luis Cruz's murder. Dad has been more busy throwing himself into his work and trying to avoid Erik as much as possible leaving Mom to fend for her eldest son. I sat back trying to fit into a new school even though I had only spend three days at St. Anthony's I was already missing my friends at Tangerine. The kids at St. Anthony's, as I had predicted, looked at me like I was a bad influence and avoided me like the plague. Part of me had expected this and the other part of me had hoped the coke bottle glasses and geeky-ness would give them the clue that I was innocent enough. But much to my disappointment, they still regarded me as the bad kid that got kicked out of every public school in Tangerine County.

Henry D. called earlier that day and we had talked about it and what the rest of the team was up to in the winter athletic season.

"It's quite the same as normal, Victor, Hernando and Mano are on the wrestling team and busy showing off as normal. Maya and the girls are on the school's dance team."

"Dance team!?" I exclaimed. I had just gotten use to my female teammates and had accepted them as strong forces of nature not really girly girl ballerinas.

"We were top in the state last year. Tangerine Middle is known for two things, Soccer and Dance." Henry D. said coolly then I heard a voice in the background, "Well, Fisher man, I've got to get going and do my homework, I'll keep in touch."

"Thanks, Henry." I said hanging up the phone. I finished some journaling before going to bed and getting ready for my 4th day of school.

* * *

**Monday December 11**

It was too cold as Dad dropped me off at St. Anthony's. I hurried into the building and headed to my locker. I began putting books away when I felt someone standing behind me. I turned and was face to face with a punk girl. She stood there sweetly with a smile on her face, but that was the only sweet looking part about her. She had straight long black hair streaked with bright red highlights. She had added black and red lacy arm warmers to the uniform and had a red stain chocker around her neck. She had dark eyeliner on and ruby red lips. I was slightly freaked out as I continued to stare.

"Hi, I think that's my locker." She said pointing to the locker above mine. "I'm Ronny Gould, I'm new here, and you are?"

"I'm uh… uh…" I floundered for words, not because Ronny was pretty, but because she was throwing off all sorts of mixed signals at once. Her sweetness was contradicted by her look which practically screamed LEAVE ME ALONE! "Paul," I replied finally coming to my senses, "Paul Fisher, I'm kinda new too."

"Cool, so I'm not the only new kid on the block." She said as I shut my locker and stepped aside for her.

"It would seem so." I said.

She smiled again, "My Mom and I just moved here from Louisiana."

"Cool," I said trying not to stare. "I uh transferred here just last week."

"Transferred? From like another district?" Ronny asked.

I shrugged, "You'll hear soon enough I suppose…" I started giving in, "I got expelled from all the public schools in the county."

"Bad ass, I like it, "Ronny replied grinning from ear to ear, "completely innocent right?"

"Yes and no," I said grinning slightly, Ronny's grin was infectious.

She chuckled, "That's okay, I'm a bit of a bad girl myself, I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time." I couldn't help but think, well when you dress like that, something had to be off! "Hey Paul, my first class is English, you think you could help me find my way there?"

I looked down at Ronny's schedule, "Congratulations, you're in all my classes… it's not too hard, there's only a dozen classrooms. We only have five different teachers."

"They double over?" Ronny asked raising her eyebrow which I noticed had a small rhinestone stud in it.

I shrugged, "Guess that's what you get with private schools." Ronny sighed as she threw her books in her bookbag, it was solid black with a bunch of band patches sewn on it.

"Lead the way, Paul." She said as we headed down the hall, I noticed everyone as they stared at Ronny. Now I didn't feel too bad for doing so either, but Ronny just kept going. I don't know if she was oblivious or just didn't care, but she walked down the halls like she owned the place. We came into our classroom and Ronny went straight to Sister Joy. I sat down and got ready to watch the show that was about to ensue.

"Sister Joy?" Ronny asked as she approached the desk. Sister Joy the youngest nun that taught at St. Anthony's closed her drawer and looked up. She gasped as her eyes widened to incredible proportion.

"Oh my!" Sister Joy exclaimed at Ronny's appearance. Quickly she realized her mistake, " Sorry, yes?"

Ronny smiled her sweet smile, "I'm Ronny Gould I'm new here, Sister Margaret said to give you this." She handed Sister Joy a small yellow sheet of paper, similar to the one I had handed her last Wednesday.

"Oh, well welcome, Ronny… yes…um I think the only seat left is next to Paul, he started here last week."

"Great, we've meet, my locker is above his." Ronny said as she headed back to my seat and sank into it winking at me. "I think I just gave her a minor heart attack." I stifled a laugh, Ronny was sure going to give some of the Sisters a heart attack, especially Sister Celeste who taught math and history. The running joke amongst the students was that she and Jesus went to high school together. Ronny excelled at English and struggled through Grammar. Then it was finally Math class, I waited as we moved next door and Ronny headed straight for Sister Celeste desk. She pursed her lips as she assigned Ronny the seat next to me again.

"I'm amazed she didn't say a thing." I whispered to Ronny as she sat down.

"Why would she?" Ronny inquired and I mentally slapped myself, Ronny was oblivious.

I frowned, "ask me later."

At lunch Ronny joined me, knowing as the only other new kid we weren't going to get to sit with anyone else.

"So why did you think Sister Celeste would say something to me?" Ronny asked as she opened her lunch bag and pulled out a Tupperware container.

"Ronny," I started not knowing how to say it nicely, "You look different than any other student here, Sister Celeste likes boring old normal. And I think it's fair to say, you're not normal."

"Oh if she only knew." Ronny said laughing as she began to spear her salad.

I frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Paul, you'll see in time." She smiled as she began to eat; after a couple bites she finished, "I'm not normal, I know it. I never have been and never will be, that's why I go to catholic schools, bullying is usually less of an issue." I nodded knowing what she was talking about; whether it was my reputation or the school environment protecting me, no one had really made fun of my glasses yet. We headed through the rest of our day seamlessly. By the end of the day I had started to become adjusted to Ronny's abnormal-ness.

"Paul," Sister Mary Lawrence said at the end of Science class, " Sister Margaret would like to see you in her office before you head home." I nodded and made my way to the office parting from Ronny.

"Sister?" I asked tapping on her office door after Mrs. Taylor had given me the go ahead.

"Ah Paul, come in, come in." Sister Margaret said, "How are you liking St. Anthony's?"

"It's different, but okay." I replied looking concerned at her.

She smiled, "Paul as a part of your probation period here I would really find helpful if you could volunteer around the school, lessen the time I have to have you on probation."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" I asked concerned.

Sister Margaret smiled, "You probably don't know this, but the school does have a wonderful competitive dance team…."

"Oh no, Sister Margaret… I don't dance!" I almost shouted at her.

She laughed, "Oh heavens no, I don't need you to dance, we always have quite a bit of difficulty finding a student to manage the team. The girls can be a bit guilty of the sin of vanity. All the post entails is score keeping at competitions, costume management… which Coach Devon is pretty good about on her own, and water and towels for the girls."

"That's it?" I asked expecting so much more. "When do I start?" I inquired patiently.

"Saturday at noon is the Tangerine Open at your old school. Coach Devon will be expecting you." Sister Margaret said as she silently dismissed me.

I headed to the car and told Mom of the news she sighed but reassured me this was my only second chance. And it was in my best interest to make the best of this situation if I hoped to go back to Tangerine next year. I went home and grabbed a snack before dinner and began doing my homework. Mom came in with the phone in her hand looking confused.

"It's another girl, Paul." She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered setting down my pencil next to my math homework.

"Paul? Hello, it's Maya." The melodic soft voice spoke, I shook my head a couple times to make sure it was really her. I was stunned of all the people in the world to be calling me.

"Hey Maya, what's up?" I replied trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

She answered in the same tone, "Just wanting to see how your new school was and to ask you a question." She paused waiting for some answer.

"School's cool, I guess.." I replied hesitating.

"That is good, I suppose." She said hesitating herself, "I also, just wanted to invite you to my Christmas party, I always have one for the War Eagles and I suppose no matter what has happened you are still one of us."

"Really Maya?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, of course," she answered sounding like she was trying to reaffirm herself. "If you'd like my mother can give your mother directions. It's going to be this Friday night."

"Sure, Maya, just give me a second." I said pressing pause on the phone. I headed downstairs to see my Mom waiting for me. "It's Maya from Tangerine, the soccer star."

"What does she want?" My mother asked as surprised as I was.

I shrugged, "A Christmas party for the soccer team, her mom is on the line for you." I handed the phone back and stood there watching my mom converse with Mrs. Pandahi.

"Friday at 7, alright, thanks for the invite." My mom said hanging up the phone. She looked at her paper, "Tangerine Heights? Why have I not heard of this place?"

"What's in Tangerine Heights?" Dad said as he entered the kitchen.

My mom shook her head, "Paul's old friends from school are having a party at their house for the kids and the moms. It's in Tangerine Heights."

"It's the only nice part within Tangerine school boundaries." Dad said grabbing a glass of juice from the fridge. "It's pretty pricy to live there. The higher in the heights you are the more expensive your home is."

"So Cliffside Road where does it stack up?" Mom asked looking at the directions.

"Cliffside?" Dad said swallowing hard, "It's going to be extremely nice."

"Nice like wear a dress to the party?" My mother exclaimed.

Dad shook his head, "No but expect their house to look like those in the Villas."


End file.
